Love Potion Number Nine
by Tamysan
Summary: A matchmaking demoness unleashes a love potion on everyone with shocking results! SessKag, IYKikyou, MS pairings and other chaos! Completed!
1. Chapter One

(A sort of Valentine present for everyone - and because I'm stuck at home sick for the rest of the week with nothing to do! Sess/Kag pairing - plus other pairings!  
  
The title is cliché, but oh well! Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - One  
  
In the almost mystical time of the Sengoku-Jidal, procreation was a fairly straightforward thing amongst most humans and youkai. However, among the noble classes, it was just a tad bit more complicated. There were rules to be observed, marriages to be arranged and what not. It was a formal thing and one that oftentimes tooks years to prepare for.  
  
Youkai marriages within the higher classes were often arranged at the prospective couples births, since in the wild, it was very hard for a demon male to mate with a demoness, simply because the demoness in question would fight tooth and nail rather than be mated by a rogue male. Female demons and their unborn offspring were often vulnerable in the wild to attacks by other youkai. But within an arranged marriage, the demoness would have protection during the time in which she carried her child, and she would have the added power of the youkai she was married to.  
  
It was an acceptable arrangement - one that was agreeable to most upper class youkai. It perpetuated the race with strong pure-blooded youkai and countered the weaker youkai and hanyous that seemed to be everywhere. Although many a noble born male youkai had taken human females for concubines, there were very few that actually took them to wife. Inutashio, the great demon-dog taiyoukai of the West was one of the few who did so, and this started an alarming trend where some demon taiyoukai would let their human women give birth to hanyous. However, the old ways still held sway and for the most part, the arranged marriage tradition still held.  
  
This was the position that Sesshoumaru found himself in one day..  
  
Sahika was a demoness of the upper classes who, long ago was betrothed to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands even as she was within her mother's womb. Sesshoumaru had just been born. For whatever reason, Inutashio had not mentioned the arrangement to Sesshoumaru and so it was with surprise that Sesshoumaru met the caravan bringing his demon bride to him as they just stood outside the borders of the Western Lands.  
  
"What are you doing near my borders?" Sesshoumaru eyed the caravan warily. That he smelled youkai, he was very certain of.  
  
:"Oh, great and mighty Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Lands!" An aged youkai retainer who looked somewhat human bowed and scraped to Sesshoumaru. "We bring to you she who was chosen for you long ago by your father, the great and revered Inutashio!"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened inperceptively but other than that, he showed little evidence of his shock.  
  
"Hai, revered lord.." The retainer kept his head bowed. "Sahika, daughter of D'hjal, is ready to join her fates to yours as promised long ago."  
  
"I know of no such - arrangement." Sesshoumaru grimaced.  
  
Sahika, within her veiled carriage was nervous. Really, she did not wish to marry Sesshoumaru because she was in love with another youkai, Sinjjii, who was in the procession - unbeknownst to her father of course. However, her father had forced her to come here to save her family's failing fortunes, and so here she was. She peered out of the carriage and saw that indeed the rumors of Sesshoumaru's ethereal beauty were true, although she could see the coldness that covered his face. How - sad! She saw her retainer bow and scrape to the youkai lord, but Sesshoumaru just ignored him and strode over to her carriage with a purpose. Hastily Sahika pulled away and simply sat there, waiting.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the curtain of the carriage and peered at Sahika. His eyes flickered over her coldly as he said, "What are you doing here? I know of no arranged marriage."  
  
Sahika did not like Sesshoumaru's tone of voice at all. How could such a youkai be so cold hearted. She had heard the tale of Inutashio's fabled love for his human wife and thought it touching and romantic. How could the offspring of such a youkai be so - frozen? Perhaps his mother - obviously a demoness was cold as well. Such traits were known to be passed on from generation to generation.  
  
Sahika lifted her chin. "Your father and mine arranged for us to wed at the time of your birth and when I was yet in my mother's womb. I have the contract here." She handed Sesshoumaru the ancient scroll and he unfurled it, reading the contents quickly.  
  
He did not look happy at all - not that it made much difference to Sahika. He handed back the scroll to her and said, "I have no desire to marry."  
  
Sahika raised her brow. "So - you prefer the company of - men? "  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the implication. He did not desire the sexual attentions of men nor would he give them.  
  
"Then - your human girl.." Sahika murmured.  
  
Rin? She was but a child! How dare this woman imply that he would engage in something so utterly unnatural!  
  
"You mistake me for a weak youkai who prey on children for their pleasure, Sahika-sama. You are fortunate that I am slow to anger." Sesshoumaru said tersely.  
  
~He cares for his little - Rin? - Yes, that's what he called her. Maybe.." Sahika had an idea. Perhaps there was hope for this youkai yet, and besides she did not desire to marry him anyway.  
  
"I am glad that you are slow to anger, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sahika nodded. "I - do not wish this arrangement either."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"My father - he is set in his ways. But I love another. We can dissolve this arrangement easily enough." Sahika unrolled the scroll once more, and with a taloned claw, held it up. "As youkai-lord, you may destroy the document. My father's copy will also be destroyed and he will then know that our arrangement has been broken."  
  
"You risk dishonor." Sesshoumaru raised a brow.  
  
"I do it for love, Sesshoumaru-sama. Have you not risked anything for love?" Sahika asked.  
  
"Love." Sesshoumaru raised his chin a tad. "It is the weakness of humans and fools."  
  
He shredded the document and in the faraway land of Sahika's father, his roar of anger could be heard. He could do nothing as it was the right of the Western Lord to dissolve the arrangement but his daughter had shamed him!  
  
"Who is the bigger fool, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sahika smiled. "The fool who loves or the fool who doesn't?"  
  
"I request that you go on your way, Sahika-sama." Sesshoumaru bowed every so slightly in respect, although Sahika could tell he was angry. Oh yes, she was definitely going to use it on this cold youkai. But who would be the recipient of his affections? There was no one that she sensed here except for Sesshoumaru, a lesser youkai and the little human girl. She would have to watch and follow him somehow. Besides, she certainly wasn't going back to her father now that she was free to love Sinjjii. She watched as the youkai-lord turned away without looking back.  
  
"Mistress?" She heard her old retainer ask in a trembling voice. Surely she was upset that the cold lord had callously ripped up the marriage contract.  
  
"It will be alright, Vashi.." Sahika smiled through the veil. "I will not be going back to my father."  
  
"N - nani?" The old retainer raised his head in shock.  
  
"I love Sinjjii." Sahika could feel Sinjiii's presence to the other side of her carriage.  
  
"And I love Sahika.." Sinjiii's head popped through the veiled curtain.  
  
"But - but your father!" Already Vashi was fearing what the old lord would say, or rather what the old lord would do to him! He was known for his temper.  
  
"You and the rest will stay with me, Vashi. There is a place that I have kept hidden from my father. A place that Mother left for me." Sahika frowned, thinking of her mother's marriage with her father. They both hated him mutually and when Sahika's mother died, she left Sahika the manse that had been left to her by her doting demon grandfather, which had been kept a secret.  
  
Sahika murmured. "I was hoping that this very thing would happen, for I've heard of this demon-dog's coldness of heart. But the little human girl in his keeping..well, there is hope."  
  
"What are you planning, Sahika?" Sinjiii's knew his lover quite well by now and that twinkle was a dangerous one.  
  
"Oh, nothing..just a bit of matchmaking." Sahika's eyes danced with micheviousness.  
  
"Oh - no.." Sinjiii shook his head.  
  
Sahika only laughed merrily. 


	2. Chapter Two

(A sort of Valentine present for everyone - and because I'm stuck at home sick for the rest of the week with nothing to do! Sess/Kag pairing - plus other pairings!  
  
The title is cliché, but oh well! Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Two  
  
"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha flipped the card over and over. It had red hearts all over the front and the writing said, "Be My Valentine."  
  
"Uh!" Kagome said as she came up from the Bone Eater's Well, as usual loaded down with stuff in her backpack.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said irritably. Everything was always a riddle with Kagome!  
  
"It's a Valentine's card!" Kagome sounded irritated herself.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"You GIVE those to people you CARE about on Valentine's Day!" Kagome snatched the card away from him.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Inuyasha made a grab for the card.  
  
"No! You don't appreciate it!" Kagome walked away in a huff towards where the others were.  
  
"I do too!" Inuyasha made a face and then with a scowl, leaped up to his favorite spot up in one of the trees.  
  
"Feh.." His eyes snapped with annoyance.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo bounced into her arms. "I missed you!"  
  
Kagome laughed as she patted the little kitsume's head. "I missed you too! But it's only been a few days!"  
  
"Don't leave ever again, Kagome, please?" Shippou looked up at her with big pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh Shippou.." Kagome smiled at the little kitsume.  
  
"Ah, Kagome.." Miroku smiled in greeting as he walked up to them. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Miroku." Kagome set Shippou down.  
  
"I could not help but hear your conversation with Inuyasha. What IS Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Feh." Kagome and Miroku heard Inuyasha say from high above. As usual they ignored him.  
  
Kagome sighed as she gazed at the red and white card. "It's a day for lovers to express their love to one another. They give sentimental cards, flowers, candy, things that show their love to one another. It's a very romantic holiday."  
  
Miroku sidled just a bit closer. "Hm, it sounds like a wonderful holiday indeed..."  
  
Rub..rub..grope..grope..  
  
"IIIYYYYYIIII!!! Pervert!!!" Kagome shrieked as she felt Miroku's hand on her butt.  
  
"Monk!" Inuyasha had leaped down out of the tree and was now holding Miroku by the collar.  
  
Miroku was quite calm. After all, it was almost routine - grope, get hit and/or smacked by Inuyasha, Sango, or Kagome. It was worth it though.  
  
"I was only following Kagome's Valentine tradition by showing my affection!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"KEEP YOUR AFFECTION AWAY FROM KAGOME, YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha  
  
yelled into Miroku's face and then abruptly let him go as he stalked to the base of the tree that he had been sitting in.  
  
Kagome was still annoyed by Inuyasha's earlier rudeness, so she ignored him as she dug into her pack. Inuyasha's ears flickered with interest.  
  
"Eh, you bring some ramen?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
No response from Kagome.  
  
"Woman, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha growled. What WAS her problem today?  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome spat out.  
  
THUD!  
  
"OW! What was that for - "  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG!  
  
"OOOOOOWWWW! You bitch!"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "That must hurt."  
  
Shippou grinned. "Nah, with that hard head of his, I doubt it!"  
  
"I HEARD that, you little brat!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Eeep!" Shippo darted over by Kagome, who had finally found what she was looking for. Shippou saw that she had odd shaped boxes in her hand. They were small but Shippou recognized the smell immediately.  
  
"Chocolate!!" Shippou cheered.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome smiled at Shippou. "Here is one for you, valentine!"  
  
"Yay!!" Shippou leaped to catch the small heart shaped box and immediately opened the box, already popping the chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Don't eat it all at once, Shippou." Kagome warned. "You remember what happened last time."  
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha was finally sitting upright from all his `sits'. "Threw up all over the #$@#$ place."  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"OW! Dammit!" Inuyasha's face was once more in the grass.  
  
"Here Miroku." Kagome made sure that she was not in groping distance of the monk.  
  
Miroku took the box already familiar with it's contents. Kagome had brought chocolate from her world before.  
  
"Why Kagome, does this mean you will bear my child?" Miroku smiled meaningfully at Kagome.  
  
"NO!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Will you ever STOP asking that, houshi?" Sango walked up towards them and shook her head.  
  
"Ah, Sango.." Miroku smiled. "Will YOU bear my child?"  
  
"NO!" Sango bopped the errant monk over the head with her fist.  
  
Kagome giggled and handed Sango a heart shaped box.  
  
"What is this?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's a box of candy for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Sango looked puzzled.  
  
"It is a day when friends and lovers express their love for one another, Sango.." Miroku smoothly replied.  
  
Pat - pat, grope - grope..  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Sango nearly jumped ten feet although she should have expected it by now.  
  
"You dirty minded houshi!" Sango whacked Mirouku with the box of candy.  
  
"Oh Sango!" Kagome saw some of the candy falling out. Shippou gleefully caught them quickly.  
  
"Oh boy! Mine!" The little kitsume ran around in circles.  
  
"Where's mine, Kagome?" Inuyasha was there beside her.  
  
"Humph." Kagome turned away.  
  
Inuyasha immediately started rifling through her bag, throwing things out as he did so.  
  
"Ramen..ramen..funny little scrap.." Inuyasha was now digging through her clothes.  
  
"Ahhh! That's my underwear, you baka!!" Kagome blushed as she started to pick up the various panties and bras that fell on the grass.  
  
Miroku was looking on with interest and Sango gave him a meaningful clonk on the head with the battered box of candy.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?" Inuyasha had emptied the contents of the bag, but nope, no candy!  
  
"YOU BAKA! YOU STUPID HANYOU! You don't DESERVE a Valentine!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"FEH! Like I need anything like that from YOU!"  
  
"FINE!" Kagome threw all her things back in her back.  
  
"FINE!" Inuyasha stomped back to the base of the tree, his mouth set in a pout.  
  
"They're at it again." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Poor Kagome.." Sango looked sad.  
  
"Perhaps I should cheer her up." Miroku said almost too brightly.  
  
"Hah!" Sango glared at the monk.  
  
"What? I meant that in the most innocent way, Sango-chan."  
  
"You? Innocent? Hah!" Sango smirked.  
  
"Kagome, you okay?" Shippou asked, his face smeared with chocolate.  
  
"Yes.." Kagome sighed. She had picked Valentine's Day to come here and share it with her friends. But Inuyasha had ruined it! Why did he have to be so - so rude?  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's ears and nose twitched. Something was coming..something familiar!  
  
"Sesshoumaru's approaching!" Inuyasha was instantly alert and had the Tetsusaiga out.  
  
And then he smelled something else - or rather two somethings -  
  
"Naraku and - and Kikyou?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. This was not what he needed right now - all of them at once!  
  
He was too intent upon the approaching force that he did not sense the presence of a demoness watching them with childlike glee.. 


	3. Chapter Three

(A sort of Valentine present for everyone - and because I'm stuck at home sick for the rest of the week with nothing to do! Sess/Kag pairing - plus other pairings!  
  
The title is cliché, but oh well! Much OOC'ness!  
  
Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Three  
  
"S - Sahika.." Shinjiii muttered from their hiding place. "Are you sure you wish to do this? After all, you've not perfected your magical arts yet."  
  
"Shinjiii, love.." Sahika purred. "I only want Sesshoumaru-sama to experience love as we two know it. It's not right to be selfish in our happiness."  
  
"But there are others there.." Shinjiii frowned. He loved Sahika with all his heart, but sometimes her meddling got her into trouble!  
  
"Don't worry..I'll be careful and direct it only at Sesshoumaru."  
  
"But which will he choose?" Shinjiii asked.  
  
"There is no telling.." Sahika smiled as she sensed Sesshoumaru approaching the small group. She was so focused on Sesshoumaru that she wasn't aware of Naraku and Kikyou's presence.  
  
"Come out, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out. Everyone was tensed and ready to battle.  
  
Sahika noticed the way Inuyasha poised himself in front of the dark haired girl with the short kimono. Hm, Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's brother, so this might be rather interesting indeed!  
  
It was then she saw the odd looking man covered in baboon fur and another woman, dressed in miko's clothing, partly hidden in the brush as if they were merely spectators. She looked exactly like the girl that Inuyasha protected! Sahika's eyes flickered with interest. Oh my. Still she was not interested in the others at the moment, only Sesshoumaru mattered.  
  
"There!" Sinjiii hissed as the youkai-lord appeared in the air, along with Jaken, his servant.  
  
"I see him.." Sahika hissed back and let loose the small globe that she had in her hand. The globe contained the substance that would make Sesshoumaru feel the emotion of love. It headed straight for the demon-lord, but then Sahika did not account for Inuyasha's charge.  
  
"EEEEYYYYAAA!!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, who as usual, deflected his half-brother's attempt to cleave him with the Tetsusaiga. However, what Inuyasha hit was the small sphere, scattering it's contents through the air and down upon everyone in an unseen rain.  
  
"Aii! Oh no!" Sahika gasped. "That baka's spread the powder everywhere!"  
  
"What - what will it do?" Sinjiii had to ask although he had already guessed the answer.  
  
"It'll make all of them fall in love!" Sahika watched as everyone stood frozen in place for a moment.  
  
"Will it wear off?" Sinjiii frowned. As usual his lover had caused trouble. But then that was part of why he loved her so. All youkai carried within them a measure of chaos.  
  
"It - depends." Sahika shrugged.  
  
"Come, you have done what you set out to do.." Shijiii sounded impatient. "I do not care about the love of others, just you.." He smiled into her eyes and she could see the desire in them.  
  
"Yes..you're right. They will be all right.." Sahika let herself be led away by her lover.  
  
And so the two youkai left, unmindful of the chaos they were about to cause.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked and tried to clear the fog that seemed to settle in his head. He had felt - something just before his hanyou half-brother attacked him. Typical Inuyasha move. He had felt Naraku's presence along with the dead miko, Kikyou's but as long as they did not meddle with his affairs with Inuyasha, he cared little for them.  
  
He blinked and saw all of them frozen - that pathetic little band that followed Inuyasha around. And there of course was that girl - that maddeningly frail yet powerful girl that was -  
  
Incredibly beautiful!  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered with an uncontrollable desire and his heartbeat quickened. She had had her allure before, but now he felt himself drawn to her.  
  
Kagome looked about. Why was everyone frozen like that? She seemed all right.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said softly, looking for the hanyou. But he was walking towards some brush where she saw - Kikyou!  
  
Kagome felt a rush of hurt in her heart. Kikyou, always Kikyou.  
  
"K- kikyou?" Inuyasha blinked. He had always cared for Kikyou, but this feeling threatened to overtake him. Nothing else mattered but the one before him.  
  
Kikyou blinked as she regarded the hanyou in front of her. She hated him and yet - there was something about him, something that seemed to dig up something old and forgotten in her that she thought was lost through all that hate.  
  
"Inu - Inuyasha?" And for once, Kikyou's eyes were not cold at all but warm with the light of love.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha embraced the miko, who hugged him back.  
  
Naraku, who had so far remained hidden, saw Inuyasha and felt something within him - it was an odd sensation but Naraku was helpless against it.  
  
~That hair, and those eyes! ~ He thought with a lustful gaze to his eyes. ~How foolish was I to disregard that which was so close to me all along!~  
  
"Get away from Inuyasha, you dead miko!" Naraku snarled.  
  
"N - nani?" Kikyou looked startled.  
  
"He's my true love!" Naraku's eyes gazed on Inuyasha, drawn like a moth to a flame.  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha could only stare!  
  
Jaken blinked and rubbed something out of his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Ah yes, Sesshoumaru was fighting his pitiful hanyou brother for the Tetsusaiga! Stupid humans! Yes, he would be glad when they were all gone -  
  
Jaken's bulbous eyes widened. What was that vision of unearthly beauty before him? She was - beautiful! Never had his eyes ever seen such beauty and grace set before him - unless you counted Sesshoumaru.  
  
(a/n: Picture Jaken with big hearts in his eyes - scary, ne?)  
  
What was this vision of this beauty's name? He had to find out just to be able to sing out his love's name to all the world!  
  
Jaken made his way towards his newfound love..  
  
"Houshi?" Sango's eyes were wide with confusion.  
  
"It's - it's alright, Sango-chan.." Miroku's voice was low as he regarded Sango. He had always had feelings for her, but they had been covered up by his  
  
carefree air. He had been afraid to get close to her - really close in mind and spirit, afraid that his curse would take away his happiness one way or the other. It had been easier to be the lecherous monk, since it was far easier to break physical contact with someone than the ties of love. But now, now he felt this love come forth as he gazed into Sango's wide eyes.  
  
Sango too, had kept her distance from love, for it was painful - more so after losing her family. Miroku had been a friend to her and Sango enjoyed their friendship despite his occasional groping. But now - oh what expressive eyes he had! They were beautiful! It was as if she could see the depths of his soul within them.  
  
"I - I know it is now, Miroku.." Sango said breathlessly.  
  
"Sango, I - " Miroku felt he had to kiss her. Would she turn him away?  
  
"Miroku.." Sango desperately wanted to kiss Miroku, but she was afraid.  
  
The monk gently tipped her face upwards and Sango felt a flare  
  
of excitement run through her being.  
  
She also felt a tug on her kimono sleeve and she saw - Jaken!  
  
She blinked as she looked down at the short toad youkai with a hint of distaste.  
  
"Oh beautiful one! Grant this lowly Jaken the gift of your name so that he may proclaim his love for you throughout the heavens and the earth!" Jaken had his hand over his heart.  
  
"I - I - " Sango looked like she was going to be sick!  
  
"Get away from Sango!" Miroku's eyes narrowed angrily as he ruthlessly hit Jaken in the head several times with his staff. Jaken staggered away, used to such treatment. Finally he staggered onto the ground, little hearts going around his head.  
  
"Ah, Sango is the name of my true love!" Jaken muttered. "I shall die a happy youkai!"  
  
Shippou, who other than Kagome, had not been affected, blinked in amazement. All the adults were acting weird! - Well weirder than normal!  
  
Kagome was surprised and she gasped as Sesshoumaru loomed in front of her, his handsome face set in it's usual mask. However, Kagome noticed how different his eyes looked, showing some sort of emotion that she had never seen there before. It was almost scarier than his usual face of cold indifference.  
  
"Stay away from me, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said lowly, pointing her arrow at his chest.  
  
"I cannot." He replied, his voice low and almost melodious. "I am drawn to you by a force that I cannot fight against."  
  
"Nani?" Kagome stammered, unnerved by his stare.  
  
"Shoot me if you must, dearest Kagome, but I shall die happy knowing that t'was you that dealt the final blow.."  
  
"Wha - " Kagome lowered her arrow and that's when Sesshoumaru grabbed her and kissed her, bending her backwards to the ground. This caused Kagome to lose her bow and arrows - and her concentration!  
  
~W- what's happening here?~ Kagome felt her mind and senses reeling over Sesshoumaru's kiss. She struggled at first but knew she could not break his hold over her. What had come over him?  
  
~Oh..he's a good kisser~ Kagome thought as she sank into his embrace. ~Wait! I've never been kissed before!~  
  
Sesshoumaru had given Kagome her first kiss - and it made her toes curl! 


	4. Chapter Four

(Well, let's see what chaos I can cook up here...much OOC'ness and hopefully wackiness will ensue! .and yep, I know a lot you folks are requesting a sequel to "Five Days" which I plan to do as soon as I can think up some nifty ideas.. Heh..yeah Jaken in love with Sango IS disturbing to say the least! Hehehehe! Oh am thinking of evil stuff to do..whahahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Four  
  
I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissin' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on 34th and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion #9....  
  
- Love Potion No. 9/The Nylons  
  
It was fair to say that the sight that greeted the old miko Kaede at the Bone Eater's well was one that she would not  
  
Naraku was chasing Inuyasha and Kikyou around one of the trees...  
  
"He's MINE! Just give up, miko! Inuyasha loves ME!"  
  
"He does NOT!" Kikyou countered.  
  
"Eyaaaa! I don't go for guys!" Inuyasha made a face as he dodged Naraku's amorous hands.  
  
"Don't worry, my little silver haired hanyou.." Naraku purred. "I can change your mind. I have certain - attributes which are rather impressive if I do say so myself."  
  
"Euwww! Hentai!" Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's hand, quite forgetting that she had her bow and arrows and Inuyasha forgetting he had a sword. What was this strangeness?  
  
Then she really thought she was seeing things when she saw Sango being serenaded to by a short, green toad youkai who she recognized as the servant of Sesshoumaru. What made the singing worse was that the youkai could NOT sing and that he was doing it at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sango was running away from the toad youkai, which only increased his persistence. However, every other step the toad youkai took, Miroku would bop him with his staff hard on his little head.  
  
"Get OUT of here, you disgusting creature!"  
  
BONK!  
  
"Sango-chan, mmmmyyyyy loooooove is.."  
  
BONK!  
  
"Eeeeek!" Sango yelled. "He touched my kimono!"  
  
"Feeeeelings...whoa..whoa..feeeeelings..."  
  
BONK! BONK!  
  
"Sango's mine, you ugly toad!"  
  
"She's Jaken's, you stupid human monk! Once Sango-chan goes to Jaken, she'll never go back!"  
  
"EUWWWWWWW!!!" Sango shuddered.  
  
In all the years of her life she had seen odd things but this was pretty damn odd. Why were they not using their weapons to rid themselves of Naraku and the toad youkai? It was then that she looked down and saw Shippou clinging to her leg.  
  
"Kaede! They're acting WEIRD! And - and Sesshoumaru took Kagome away!"  
  
"Eh? And no one's noticed!" Kaede narrowed her good eye at the antics that were laid in front of her.  
  
"No!" Shippou cried out. "And - and he KISSED her!"  
  
"Who?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! He kissed Kagome and she seemed to like it!"  
  
Kaede's furrowed her brow. "Then everyone must obviously be under a spell!"  
  
"Kaede, maybe one of your arrows could - "  
  
"No, I don't think so, Shippou. My arrows are good against the youkai and hanyou, but this - " She extended her hand outward. "They are in love!"  
  
Shippou made a face as he saw the adults run around like idiots. "If this is love, I don't want it!"  
  
Kaede chuckled. "No, no Shippou. You already have love in the way that your parents loved you - the way Kagome loves you and you love her."  
  
"But they're chasing each other around like - like they want to mate!"  
  
"Well, ah they do, but - "  
  
"I know that you mate to get litlle kits.." Shippou went on, but I can't see Naraku or Jaken making babies with - "  
  
"That's enough, Shippou." Kaede scolded. Some trains of thought were too terrible to imagine.  
  
"What do we do?" Shippou asked.  
  
"We may have to wait for it to run it's course." Kaede frowned. "No one seems to be in their right mind at the moment."  
  
"But what about Kagome and Sesshoumaru!" Shippou looked scared.  
  
"If he is affected like everyone else, I don't think he'll hurt Kagome.." Kaede sighed.  
  
"I hope you're right Kaede.." Shippou looked on, worried.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had definite plans for Kagome, for he flew her to a more secluded area. It was a surprisingly romantic area that had a flowing waterfall from which a river flowed from. There was green grass and trees all about. Kagome would have indeed thought it romantic - if she hadn't been mad at Sesshoumaru kidnapping her.  
  
"You take me back RIGHT NOW, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's blue-grey eyes flashed with annoyance as he continued to hold her.  
  
He actually looked surprised. "Why would I wish to do that Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes widened. What WAS the matter with him? She had never seen him look so - so expressive before!  
  
"Because - because - " Kagome stammered as she felt the intensity of his gaze. "Because it's wrong!"  
  
"It does not seem wrong to me.." Sesshoumaru cocked his head.  
  
"It - um - uh.." Kagome felt her knees weaken as he still stared into her eyes.  
  
"Let's sit for awhile.." Kagome felt herself being guided to a fallen log, with Sesshoumaru's arm securely around her waist.  
  
"Um, arigato.." Kagome was thankful to be seated, but Sesshoumaru STILL had his arm around her, and he was close - too close!  
  
"Your scent is intoxicating..I've always thought so." Sesshoumaru murmured as he leaned in to sniff at her hair.  
  
"It's - ah - my shampoo and conditioner!" Kagome leaned away just a little.  
  
"No, it's your scent. Everyone has a scent. Humans are normally horrible smelling, but you, your scent is sweet." Sesshoumaru leaned in closer as Kagome leaned back farther.  
  
"S - sesshoumaru.." Kagome shivered, not sure if he was scaring her, or if it were something else! Inuyasha had never even come close to being this way - unless she counted the time that he had turned human at the new moon.  
  
"Hm..?" Sesshoumaru was focused upon Kagome's lips. So full and so sensual, and yet so innocent.  
  
"I - I - um.." Kagome was trying to lean back as Sesshoumaru pressed forward and -  
  
"Aiiiieee!" Kagome fell off the log onto her back - with Sesshoumaru right on top of her!!  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru's face above her own, his lips curved in a slight smile.  
  
"Eeep!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"This - is an interesting position.." The youkai-lord's clawed hand was still around her waist as the other stroked her cheek.  
  
"Ha - aah hahaha.." Kagome's face turned red at the implication. ~Kagome you baka! Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you yelling? Why aren't you -  
  
And her thoughts flew away as he gently kissed her again, her lips parting for his..  
  
(a/n - to Lightning - nah, don't sweat it. You did not offend me. I know there's a lot of people who love the Kag/IY pairing, I just happen to like Sess/Kag myself. My philosophy is - if you don't like the pairing, don't read it `cause there's always somebody that'll write up your favorite pairing! Okay, so I'm pretty sure Sango x Jaken is something NOBODY wants, but hey I'm rather demented here so...^_^) 


	5. Chapter Five

(Oh my but this is getting fun! Do not take this seriously, I mean it! Cue the Pepe LePew music!! BTW, this chapter is chock full of sexual innuendo and goofy scenarios. So OOC you can taste it!  
  
Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Five  
  
FWAP!  
  
OWWWW!! Kikyou tripped over a tree limb as she and Inuyasha had ran from Naraku. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and ran to help Kikyou when all of a sudden the tree limb bore her upwards into the sky, pinning her there.  
  
"Kikyou! I'll save you!" Inuyasha's mind was fuzzy as he went to leap to Kikyou's rescue. However, before he could, something slapped him down to the ground.  
  
It was Naraku, still clad in his baboon skin pelt! The evil hanyou grinned down at Inuyasha almost fondly and said, "Now that she's out of the way, we can get to know one another better.."  
  
"Gah!!" Inuyasha leaped up but tentacles erupted from his body and surrounded Inuyasha in their vise-like grip.  
  
(a/n: I swear this WON'T be one of those hentai tentacle stories, really! ^_~)  
  
Inuyasha watched as Naraku divested himself of his icky pelt and drew Inuyasha closer and closer. Inuyasha was grateful Naraku was wearing clothes.  
  
(a/n: Nope, he's not dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter from Rocky Horror, tho he'd be a natural for that, eh?)  
  
"Now, my little doggy-boy. Whose your daddy?" Naraku cooed.  
  
"Aiiiiyaaaaa!!" In a burst of strength and total disgust, Inuyasha broke free of Naraku's tentacles and glanced to where Kikyou was still caught by the tree.  
  
"Don't worry, Kikyou! I'll - umph!!" Naraku tackled Inuyasha to the ground!  
  
"I wonder if what they say about dog-demons IS true!" Naraku's eyes were filled with a mad sort of obsessive love/lust as he groped Inuyasha.  
  
"You *@$$#% bastard!" Inuyasha kicked at the offensive hanyou and broke away again, sprinting into a desperate run.  
  
Naraku simply sashayed into a brisk walk, his smirk in place as he pursued his lover. "Wait, my little puppy-kins! Naraku wants to play fetch!! I've got the stick!! Bwhahahahaha!"  
  
"Eyaaaaaa!!" Inuyasha was STILL running as fast as he could!  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou was yelling for Inuyasha. Everyone ignored her, even Inuyasha, who was bent on getting away from Naraku. Her face settled into a pout as she grumbled to herself and then brightened as Inuyasha came running back towards her. He DID love her! Oh she was going to kiss him all over when he rescued her!  
  
(a/n: Waiii! Nobody loves Kikyou! Maybe I should have had Jaken go for her..)  
  
Miroku and Sango had taken refuge in an old hut that was near the village and there, they were happily content in holding each other and occasionally kissing.  
  
"Sango.." Miroku sighed. "You don't know how happy you've made me."  
  
"I can guess.." Sango smiled contentedly as she leaned into Miroku's chest. "I've never felt so safe than when I'm with you."  
  
"Really?" Miroku replied. "I'm glad."  
  
"Hmm.." Sango sighed again. Never had she been so blissfully happy as this.  
  
And then her stomach rumbled. Sango blushed a little and Miroku chuckled.  
  
"I can't have you starve, my lovely Sango." His dark eyes twinkled.  
  
"It's - nothing." Sango held her stomach.  
  
"Hm, there's nothing here, ah but I can get you something from Kaede's hut."  
  
"No, no.." Sango looked alarmed.  
  
"I can be there and back in an instant!" Miroku got up.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Well.." Miroku paused. "All right."  
  
The monk opened the door only to be waylaid by Jaken!  
  
WHAP!! Miroku went down like a stone due to Jaken slamming the Staff of Heads against the side of Miroku's head.  
  
"Got him!" Jaken crowed. "Ha Ha! That's for beating Jaken over the head, you stupid monk!" He looked over at Sango and was mesmerized again.  
  
"My love!"  
  
"AAAAAHH!" Sango shrieked as she grabbed Miroku's staff.  
  
"Oh, your mating call is like music to my ears!" Jaken hopped up and down in excitement.  
  
"EEEUWWWW!! Take THAT!" Sango swung Miroku's staff straight towards Jaken's head. The unfortunate youkai flipped over on his back, little hearts going round and round over his head as Sango dragged Miroku out of the hut.  
  
"Playin' hard - to get..uh huh." Jaken muttered as he tried to get up.  
  
STOMP! Sango came back and stomped on Jaken's head!  
  
"Ow..." Jaken muttered. "I'll treasure every lump, Sango-chan!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Never had he felt such a feeling of - of happiness before. It was as if most of his life he had lived without any sort of feeling or emotion - which was basically true. The girl who was sprawled underneath him was the cause of his happiness and he certainly wasn't going to let her go anytime soon - not to that baka, Inuyasha.  
  
"S - sesshoumaru.." Kagome wriggled beneath him, distressed over the fact that they were in a rather risqué position and that he had kissed her again and that SHE had let him.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes searched her own.  
  
"Maybe - we better uh - get up.." Kagome stammered. She had to admit one thing - Sesshoumaru was causing her to feel some odd feelings for him, even though whatever affected him hadn't affected her.  
  
"This is awkward, hm?" Sesshoumaru grinned. He had been partially sprawled on top of Kagome and his legs - along with hers were still on the log. Given their positions, Sesshoumaru was fairly sure that this position was highly suggestive, which made his mind a bit more fevered in his visions of Kagome.  
  
"H - hai.." Kagome nervously replied.  
  
In a flash he lifted them both up and then quite suddenly starting spinning both he and Kagome around and around in mid-air!  
  
(a/n: Heh..Sessy-chan, he be giddy!! Waiii!!)  
  
Kagome gasped. What WAS he doing now? And - and  
  
Kagome's face was filled with shock. He was - laughing!!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome felt laughter bubbling up inside her too. She couldn't help it, for his laugh was a low and melodious one. They floated back to the ground, still spinning about. When Sesshoumaru let her go, Kagome wobbled dizzily a few steps and promptly stumbled on a tree root sticking out. Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Uh.." All Kagome could see were lots of Sesshoumaru's going around and around.  
  
"I know what will revive you.." Sesshoumaru's smile became mischievous as he pulled her up and carried her in his arms towards the clear stream.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome looked alarmed. "What - what are you doing?"  
  
"This!" Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome into the water!  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as she went under and then surfaced, sputtering and spitting out water. To her utter surprise, Sesshoumaru jumped into after her and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Kagome gasped. "Now we're all wet!"  
  
"You're right.." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. "We should get out of these wet things, don't' you agree?"  
  
"Aiiii!" Kagome blushed furiously.  
  
"We need to let them dry.." Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered with the same mischievousness that he had before. Kagome didn't know which was worse - Sesshoumaru when he was his normal psychotic self or Sesshoumaru this way!  
  
"I won't hurt you, Kagome. I can't." His eyes were serious as she felt his clawed fingers gently undo the tie to her uniform.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..what - what has gotten into you?" Kagome felt guilty. She hadn't thought of the others either.  
  
"You.." Kagome trembled as she felt his fingertips slide against her shoulders. Abruptly he pulled away and grinned wildly.  
  
"Water fight!!" He suddenly yelled as he splashed her! Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Stop it!" She started to laugh.  
  
"Can't take it, eh?" Sesshoumaru growled playfully.  
  
"Ahh!!" Kagome splashed back at Sesshoumaru and suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her again. Kagome could clearly see the happiness in his golden eyes, and was enraptured.. 


	6. Chapter Six

(Heh..Naraku's responsible for this fic..heh..um..oh and a note- I purposely had the IY characters forget most of the weapons and abilities in the haze of the love potion simply because I though it'd be funny as hell to have them running about instead of fighting overmuch. Of course Jaken's got the staff of Heads and Mirouko his staff, but no heavy duty Tetsusaiga stuff. Also towards the end of the chapter, there is a Sess/Kag moment that's more serious than funny but I think it worked out okay..  
  
Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Six  
  
Miroku had come to just in time to see Jaken chasing Sango around the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"GET - AWAY - YOU - DISGUSTING - THING!" Sango yelled as she kept trying to dodge the amorous toad-youkai.  
  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, my little lily!" Jaken abruptly leaped over the well and glomped onto Sango!  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Sango jerked the offending Jaken off her chest onto a waiting Miroku, who punched Jaken in the face, where he landed on the ground, still clutching the Staff of Heads.  
  
"All right, monk..you've made Jaken MAD! You don't want to make Jaken mad!"  
  
"Bring it on.." Miroku smirked as he held the staff that Sango had tossed to him.  
  
Jaken pointed the staff of heads at Miroku and a burst of fire came out of it, barely missing Miroku by inches!  
  
"Bwhahahaha! Teach you to mess around with Jaken's woman!" The toad youkai laughed.  
  
"I'm NOT your woman!" Sango yelled at Jaken and abruptly kicked his legs out from under him, which made the Staff of Heads point upwards.  
  
Upwards meaning towards Kikyou who was STILL hanging from the tree that imprisoned her.  
  
"AAAAHHH!! I'm on fire!!" Kikyou screamed to no one in particular.  
  
"So am I!" Jaken was STILL unperturbed by Sango's abuse as he stood once more. "I just got to tell you Sango-chan, this poor Jaken loves you!"  
  
"ACK!!!" Sango was totally and completely disgusted!!  
  
"You - fiend!" Miroku yelled to get Jaken's attention.  
  
No one noticed that Kikyou was on fire, but then as she was a dead miko walking, it didn't matter.  
  
****  
  
"Inu -yaaaaasha.." Naraku called out to Inuyasha. "I KNOW you're out here! I can hear you breathing!"  
  
Inuyasha was perched in a tree, panting. Naraku looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat!  
  
"Kukuku..I just love it when you play so hard to get, Inu-darling.." Naraku grinned upwards towards the trees.  
  
"Grrrrr.." Inuyasha's ears flattened back.  
  
"Oooh! I hear you!" Naraku stopped where he was. "Now come out like a GOOD puppy and Naraku will reward you!"  
  
"Screw you!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise, doggy-boy?" Naraku finally spotted where Inuyasha was perched.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha said. "I'm in love with Kikyou!"  
  
"Kukuku..she's a dead woman..why have her when you can have me? I can be anything you want, Inu-dearest."  
  
"Quit messing with my name!"  
  
"That's not ALL I want to mess with!" Naraku suddenly jumped up to where Inuyasha was and glomped him.  
  
"Itaaaaiii!!" Inuyasha screamed in terror as Naraku tried to French kiss him.  
  
"Ooooh, I love it when they scream!" Naraku giggled.  
  
"GAH!!!" Inuyasha bolted from Naraku's embrace. He had to get back to his beloved Kikyou!  
  
Uh -oh smoke! Inuyasha raced to where the smoke was coming from and saw Kikyou on fire!  
  
"My beloved!" Inuyasha sailed amongst the trees and in swashbuckling fashion, freed Kikyou from her prison. They landed on the ground where Inuyasha threw Kikyou to the ground and started to put out the flames - with his feet.  
  
"Ow! Oh! Ow! Eee!" Kikyou squeaked as Inuyasha did an impromptu dance all over her. When he was done, she raised her head, which had black soot on it.  
  
"Argh....." Kikyou's eyes crossed and she fainted. Fortunately other than that she was none the worse for wear.  
  
(a/n: Hey she's dead, what do you expect?)  
  
"Oh my poor Kikyou.." Inuyasha murmured softly as he crouched on his bare feet and held his smoky love-miko in his arms.  
  
"Cough..bleah.." Kikyou came to.  
  
"Okay, doggy-boy..the chase is over!" Naraku was suddenly behind him - not a safe place to be.  
  
"Inuyasha, I - love you - even if you stomped all over me.." Kikyou ignored Naraku's presence entirely.  
  
"And I love you even though you're always trying to kill me." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Cut it out! I'm Naraku! The evil guy in the baboon pelt, remember?" Naraku placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
SIGH  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha were staring at each other intently, lost in the love that they felt.  
  
Naraku shrugged. Okay, he tried to be nice! He was not adverse to group activities if it meant he'd be with his Inuyasha puppykins! With an abruptness that shocked both Kikyou and Inuyasha, Naraku fell upon them both like a ravaging animal.  
  
"Bwhahahaha!" He laughed. "Naraku wins! Get ready for wild baboon love, my little doggy-boy of love!"  
  
"EEEYYYAAAHHH!!!" Inuyasha and Kikyou both screamed in terror. They were in trouble!  
  
****  
  
Their clothes were on the bank, although Kagome kept on her bra and panties for modesty's sake. Their clothes had been dragging them down - especially Sesshoumaru's kimono. Kagome had turned her head away when he had shed his garments, so that she wasn't sure what he was wearing, although she could see his bared chest - which was very nice.  
  
They were playing in the water, she and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had to admit, she was having a lot of fun, splashing Sesshoumaru and being splashed back playfully. It made her forget about things for awhile - which was partly deliberate on Sesshoumaru's part.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Kagome taunted as she dove under the water towards the waterfall, swimming as fast as she could.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grin was almost predatory, for he loved a good chase. Diving under the water, he chased Kagome until he snagged her foot. She kicked at him, trying to get away as she surfaced, half-laughing and half-sputtering. Sesshoumaru took the advantage by grasping her around the waist and surfacing himself. He swept back his long wet hair and smirked.  
  
"It seems that I HAVE caught you.." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "I guess I shall have to exact a penalty from you."  
  
"No!" Kagome giggled and went under the water once more where she saw -  
  
~EEE! He doesn't have anything on!!~ Kagome quickly came up out of the water, gasping for air and coughing.  
  
"Did you - see something?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"You - you - " She blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes?" He raised a brow.  
  
Kagome was desperate to change the subject, so she said, "Your tail - it's still - dry?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at his very long fluffy tail that floated upon the water behind him.  
  
"It's waterproof. After all, a wet tail can add weight. This way - " Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around Kagome's waist. "I can manage it."  
  
"How - how did you do that?" Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. After all, she was with a naked youkai-lord who was acting like - well human and she had barely a stitch on herself!  
  
"It has a mind of it's own.." Sesshoumaru smirked as he drifted them over to the waterfall. They went under it and then they were behind it, shielded by the crash of water. Sesshoumaru shook out his hair, while Kagome winced.  
  
"Sorry.." Sesshoumaru smiled, indicating that he was not sorry.  
  
"Uh huh.." Kagome felt really weird. On the one hand she felt like she was doing something wrong being here with him, but on the other hand, it felt very right.  
  
"So this is what it is like to feel - to feel happy." Sesshoumaru murmured as he pulled her close, enjoying the warmth of her skin, which was a contrast to the cold water.  
  
"You've - never felt? Everyone has feelings - even youkai, don't they?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I never did.." Sesshoumaru let his hands rest upon Kagome's waist. "I don't know why. Perhaps when I was very young I did, then later the only thing I could feel was hate."  
  
"That's sad, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Hai.." Sesshoumaru sighed contentedly. Was this love? It was more than the physical closeness that he felt with Kagome that stirred him, it was just - her.  
  
"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome leaned against the warmth of his chest, her face tilted up to his.  
  
"I - " Sesshoumaru let his arms wrap around her securely, as if she could give him strength - this little slip of a woman-child.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"This feeling for you I can't explain." Sesshoumaru's eyes were troubled, as if he were trying to express something that was bigger than himself.  
  
"It's alright." Kagome soothed.  
  
"I - love you." He whispered softly - so softly that Kagome had to make sure she even heard him.  
  
"You - do?" Kagome could not fathom Sesshoumaru loving anyone - but then again he did care for Rin - but to love her? Kagome was sure it was whatever spell he had been placed under but she didn't want to ruin it for him.  
  
"Hai.." His lips grazed her forehead and then went lower to her lips, kissing them softly at first and then almost hungrily. Kagome's senses reeled with the intensity of the feelings that swirled around them both and she felt - yes she felt that this time might never come again. In her world she was only a student, not yet an adult, but here she was considered a grown woman.  
  
And for the first time, she truly felt like one in Sesshoumaru's embrace.  
  
They continued to kiss, with Sesshoumaru guiding her to the bank that was just beyond where they stood. 


	7. Chapter Seven

(Here is the rewrite of Chapter 7! The first part is the same but I've tried to lighten and er - limon-ize (is that a word?) the last half with Kag and Sessy-chan so it's not QUITE so somber. Heh..Sess-chans got a weak spot! Guess where? Bwhahahaha! Oh and Inuyasha discovers that Naraku left a momento of their ah - attempted tryst!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! This isn't quite the last chapter, as I've written an epilogue.  
  
Inuyasha and co belong to the divine Takahashi Rumiko, original characters are mine.)  
  
Love Potion Number Nine - Seven  
  
And then in the worst of moments - at least for those near the Bone Eater's Well, the spell of love broke right in the midst of much tussling, groping and swearing...  
  
"Ah Sango-chan, your breasts are like - like - ripe rotten fruit!" Jaken had once again glomped Sango and Mikoku tackled them both, trying to get the love-besotted toad-youkai off his beloved!  
  
(a/n: fyi - er just to get the disgust meter from going off the chart, Sango is STILL clothed, and Jaken has glomped her waist. Hey I ain't that disgusting!)  
  
"GET OFF!" Miroku was tugging at Jaken.  
  
"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Jaken yelled as he held onto Sango.  
  
"OW!!!" Sango howled as she still attempted to bat Jaken off of her.  
  
"MINE!" Jaken still hung on for dear life as Miroku kept pulling and tugging and -  
  
Blink - blink - Jaken's eyes bugged out for a moment.  
  
"Where - where am I?" Then he got a look at Sango and just WHERE he was at anatomy-wise! The toad youkai held up his hands in horror and abruptly kicked at Miroku to free himself.  
  
"AAAHHHH! JAKEN IS SOILED! AIIIIEEEE!" Jaken bolted up and momentarily ran around in circles, waving his hands as if he had acquired the world's most awful case of cooties!  
  
"Water! Water!" Jaken gasped. He had to cleanse the stench of the vile human woman off of him! Oh, if Sesshoumaru heard about this! Ah! A well! Yes!!  
  
Jaken jumped into the Bone Eater's Well..  
  
THUD!  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww.." Jaken could be held mumbling below where he had hit the bottom of the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other wide eyed and then Sango leaped up, shrieking, "HENTAI TOAD YOUKAI!! Aieeee! Where's my Hiraikotsu! I'll KILL HIM!!" She ran back to the village as Miroku ran after her, having NO idea what had just happened, only that he and Sango - well there had been something wonderful between them. They had been loving towards one another.  
  
Perhaps he could still salvage the situation with a bit of soothing!  
  
Unnoticed by the departing Miroku and Sango, Jaken crawled out of the well, muttering about his misfortune.  
  
"If Sesshoumaru-sama hears about this, I'll never live it down!" Jaken moaned. Imagine, he Jaken, loyal servant to Sesshoumaru-sama, dallying with a human female!  
  
She DID have a nice shriek when she screamed though. The toad-youkai caught himself sighing and he berated himself. He grabbed the Staff of Heads that was nearby and wobbled off beyond the Bone Eater's Well to wait for his master.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was fighting for his virtue, using Kikyou as a sort of shield. Naraku was grinning evily as he was systematically trying to rip Inuyasha's firerat fur kimono away from him. So far the evil villain was trying to get at his chest but instead had grabbed Kikyou's front instead ripping it down the middle!  
  
"Aiiiee!" Kikyou was coherent enough to cover herself although Inuyasha was gazing at her with a glaze to his eyes.  
  
"Kukuku..nothing to see.." Naraku grimaced. "Give IN, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why - you!" Kikyou flushed and lashed out with her leg, kneeing Naraku between his legs.  
  
"Owwwwwwww!" Naraku's eyes crossed as he slumped on both Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
And then..  
  
"W- what?" Inuyasha blinked. Where was he? And who was on top of him?  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kikyou and Naraku sprawled on top of him!  
  
Kikyou's vision seemed to clear and she realized a few things - one there was a breeze on her chest, Inuyasha was beneath her, his hands NEAR her chest and - and Naraku was slumped on her stomach!  
  
Her eyes grew with hatred as she jumped up, tossing the still slumped Naraku to the ground.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyou yelled at him, her fist clenched by her sides. Inuyasha didn't notice - since he was staring at her bared chest.  
  
"Kiiiyii!" Kikyou shrieked as her hand flew to cover her bared chest. "Inuyasha! The next time I see you, you're DEAD!" The undead miko stormed off her face flushed scarlet.  
  
"Uh.." Naraku got up and stared at Inuyasha, scowling. "What - happened?"  
  
Inuyasha was up by this time but his head still felt a bit muddy, even though he suddenly remember just WHAT Naraku had tried to do!  
  
"You *@#$% perverted bastard!" Inuyasha proceeded to whip out the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.  
  
"Kukuku.." Naraku frowned, remembering what had happened as well. "Gah, I must be losing my touch! To think I wanted YOU?" Naraku shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I'll cut your #$%$# balls off!" Inuyasha pounced on Naraku but he was gone. Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration.  
  
When his scream died down, Inuyasha looked around in panic. Where was Kagome?  
  
And then he remembered - Sesshoumaru!!  
  
With a feral growl, he went to search for them.  
  
****  
  
They were upon the bank, both soaking wet but at the moment it didn't matter much. Kagome was trembling with both the cold and a trickle of nervous fear. She had expected Sesshoumaru to pounce on her from the look in his eyes, but he merely gazed at her, a deep longing in his face.  
  
"Our pups would be magnificent.." Sesshoumaru murmured almost to himself.  
  
"P - pups?" Kagome couldn't quite believe that he had said that.  
  
"My youkai blood joined with your miko blood - our pups would be unique and they would be strong." Sesshoumaru gently kissed the hollow of her throat.  
  
"Filled with my strength and yet have your compassion.." Sesshoumaru's lips were just above her own parted ones. "But of course that is not the only reason I desire to be with you, Kagome-chan."  
  
"I - " Kagome felt herself tremble. Was she actually thinking of doing this - with Sesshoumaru? Was she insane or was she - was she - oh she didn't know! She had just saw something of Sesshoumaru that she had never thought was in him.  
  
She felt his lips nuzzle her neck and then she shivered as he nipped her lightly. Oh she felt she was on the brink of something both terrifying and wonderful at the same time and she didn't know what to do!  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered brokenly. "Never have I been so happy.."  
  
She had made him happy! Kagome felt a thrill go through her. She - she was happy too as she smiled up into his eyes.  
  
"You've made me happy too, Sess-chan." Her arms looped around his neck and Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply, drinking in her essence and her scent.  
  
It was then in the midst of that, that the potion wore off. Sesshoumaru blinked and saw Kagome, her eyes closed as he kissed her. Slowly he drew away, confused. What had happened and why was he here with Inuyasha's woman? He felt her warm skin beneath his own and he also still felt the keen arousal that had not been swept away yet.  
  
"Sess-chan?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes held confusion and a hint of anger in them.  
  
She sighed. He was back to normal now. She supposed if he wanted to kill her, he could.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, wench?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Uh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why are you looking at me that way for? It's not MY fault! You're the one that brought me here!"  
  
"I did?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "Yes he did and he - played in the water with her like some frolicking young pup! He had - laughed! He had - he looked down at her and felt that she still had some clothing on her, skimpy though they may be. No, they did not mate, for which he was both grateful and just a little - disappointed?  
  
"Yes you did!" Kagome felt a little uncomfortable. At this close range, Sesshoumaru could easily tear her throat out.  
  
"I mentioned - pups.." Sesshoumaru felt a bit of disorientation. Pups - with this - human? What in the seven hells happened?  
  
"Hai. You were not acting like yourself, Sesshoumaru." Kagome shook her head. "Now would you mind letting me up?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said stubbornly. He would not let her up until he got some answers.  
  
"No? NO?" Kagome was getting annoyed. "Let me up, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Maybe - I should just take you and let Inuyasha find you." Sesshoumaru's eyes were unreadable.  
  
"No!" Kagome felt a thrill of fear wash over her.  
  
"That really sounds like a very good idea..' Sesshoumaru murmured as he took in her pleasing and disturbing scent.  
  
"No, it - doesn't!" Kagome tried pushing him away but he was like an immovable object. Finally she grabbed onto his tail and -  
  
YANK!  
  
"Gah!!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in pain as he turned his head. The wench had pulled his beautiful tail and still had a death grip on it!  
  
"Let - go - of - my - tail, wench." Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome.  
  
"No." Kagome said firmly. "I won't let you rape me."  
  
"Rape you?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "I, Sesshoumaru do not need to force my attentions on any woman. I am - " Kagome could swear she saw a slight smirk cross his features, "Very adept in the intimate arts.."  
  
"I - I'm sure you are.." Kagome felt herself go crimson again as she felt a warmth pool through her body.  
  
"You're very different - from other humans, wench." Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
"I - uh." Kagome could not ascertain just what Sesshoumaru's mood really was. He kept changing on her as if he could not decide himself. She felt her grip loosen on his tail, and instead she started to stroke it's wonderful fluffiness, sorry that she had yanked on it so hard. It really, really felt soft to her fingertips and rather reminded her of Inuyasha's ears, only that there was more to go around.  
  
(a/n: ::bats away the drooling Fluffy fans - `Back, back! I say!')  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru tensed and then relaxed.  
  
"I - well, your tail. I'm sorry I yanked it." Kagome looked embarrassed.  
  
"It feels - pleasant." Sesshoumaru decided.  
  
"Oh." Kagome kept stroking his tail but when she accidentally brushed the base of his tail where it connected to his lower spine, Sesshoumaru shivered.  
  
"Did I - hurt you?" Kagome looked alarmed.  
  
"No one has ever done that to Sesshoumaru." Kagome saw his eyes had a weird light to them.  
  
"I - I - gomen!" Kagome jerked her hand away.  
  
"Do that again - Kagome." His voice was low and shivery and Kagome realized that he - his -  
  
"Eeep!!" Kagome wriggled underneath him, trying to convince herself that she didn't feel what she THOUGHT she felt again on her thigh! It felt huge! He wasn't supposed to act this way now - was he?  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru..maybe - maybe I better not!" Kagome said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, using his hand to guide hers back to his back.  
  
"Because - uh.." Kagome felt herself stroking the smoothness of his back once more and she felt Sesshoumaru sigh and just about melt against her when she touched the base of his tail again.  
  
~Why I found Sesshoumaru's erogenous zone!~ Kagome felt a giggle bubble up inside her. Even the great Sesshoumaru had a weak spot!  
  
"Why are you trying not to laugh?" Sesshoumaru's eyes demanded an answer.  
  
"It's not at you.." Kagome tried to contain herself. "It's - well, I've found your erogenous zone!"  
  
"What nonsense are you babbling about, wench?"  
  
"This!" She sloooowly stroked the base of his back downward to the base of his tail.  
  
"Oh - gods.." Sesshoumaru groaned lowly. The wench - she was fanning the flames of his desire a thousand-fold with what she was doing.  
  
"That - that's your erogenous zone.." Kagome explained. "It's a certain spot on your body that uh - really makes - you - um - feel - ah - nice!"  
  
She was surprised to hear him growl lowly. "I can certainly return that favor.."  
  
"Eeek!!" Kagome shrieked as Sesshoumaru's head dived between the center of her breasts where the clasp of her bra was. She wriggled and squirmed beneath him, very unsure of her feelings.  
  
"You're only encouraging me, woman.." Sesshoumaru lifted his head up.  
  
"Aaaaahh! Gomen! Gomen!" Kagome shivered delightfully as Sesshoumaru bent down to lightly kiss her skin.  
  
"KAA - GO - ME!!" They both heard the voice at the same time.  
  
~Inuyasha!~ Kagome felt a sense of relief and a dart of disappointment. Why did he have to come now?  
  
Sesshoumaru muttered. "Damned hanyou.." He lifted his head up. The baka was still a few miles away but he would come soon enough wanting to fight. For once, Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to. Without a word, he got up and drew Kagome up into his arms.  
  
"We need to get dressed." He said simply, and with her in his arms, he carried her to the bank where their clothes were. Kagome suddenly felt shy and so she went to change behind a bush. When she came out, Sesshoumaru was already dressed. She sighed, looking down at her schoolgirl uniform. Somehow it seemed - childish now.  
  
As she walked over to Sesshoumaru, she noticed that he did not have his sash tied around his waist as he normally did. Instead he held it in his hands, his eyes unreadable as he looked at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome ventured.  
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru's face was set in it's usual mask.  
  
"Thank you for today." Kagome smiled. "It was wonderful."  
  
He said nothing and Kagome felt a little hurt. Well what did she expect from him? Quite suddenly he drew out the long sash and used it like a whip to snag Kagome around the waist, drawing her to him close.  
  
He bent his face down and kissed her with a deep passion, his clawed hand gently stroking her hair and his other hand against her hip.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell and she drew back in fright. He was still a distance away but he saw them.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and then let Kagome go, his sash still loosely around her waist.  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, the Tetsusaiga drawn and ready to cleave him in two and Kagome gasped. No, she would not have them fight, not today!  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Inuyasha yelled as he was catapulted to the ground, his face buried in the grass.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He did not know she had that trick. Nice, very nice.  
  
He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose at Inuyasha. He had Naraku's scent all over him! Wait..if he were under an enchantment, then perhaps the other fools had been as well.  
  
He chuckled lowly at Inuyasha and said, "So, I see you have found a mate in Naraku, brother.."  
  
"Shut UP, asshole!" Inuyasha was able to lift his face up to Sesshoumaru, but nothing more.  
  
"I admit I find the thought of that most disturbing but appropriate in your case.. so, when are the pups due to arrive?"  
  
"NNNNNAAAAAAAGGGHH!!" Inuyasha's claws dug into the dirt as he tried to stand.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as she glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! Bitch!"  
  
"Quit trying to bait him, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome inadvertently clutched at the sash around her waist.  
  
"Does he call you that all the time?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Usually when I `sit' him." Kagome said hurridly. "Maybe you should go, Sess-chan.."  
  
"If I go, it is because I don't wish to fight with one who stinks of his lover's essence." Sesshoumaru lifted his chin upwards, looking down at Inuyasha.  
  
"You #$@$^ asshole bastard.." Inuyasha growled in his thoat.  
  
And those were the NICE words he said!  
  
"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru said softly, his hand brushing her cheek. "Should you tire of the baka hanyou.." His eyes glanced at Inuyasha disdainfully and then returned to her.  
  
"I will know - and I will come for you." Sesshoumaru delighted in the look of pleasant shock upon her face. As a parting shot to his fallen brother, he kissed Kagome fiercely and then he left, leaving Kagome standing there with a slightly goofy smile on her face, holding his sash in her hands.  
  
"KA - GOME!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing her attention back to him.  
  
"Nani? Oh! Inuyasha!" She went to him as he got up.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He growled.  
  
"Fine! Just BE a baka!" Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"You kissed Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha accused.  
  
"He kissed me!" Kagome countered.  
  
"You didn't STOP him!"  
  
"Because he doesn't run his mouth like some baka I know!" Kagome started to walk off in a huff.  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha spat. "Maybe I should have rescued you then!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have! I was having a nice time!" Kagome held her chin in the air.  
  
"What did you do?" Inuyasha was suspicious.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Kagome looked smug.  
  
"Did you - ?" Inuyasha grabbed her arm but Kagome shrugged it off.  
  
"Did you and Naraku?" A small part of Kagome was actually enjoying this?  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha blushed furiously.  
  
"Uh huh..then why is there a hickey on your neck?" Kagome looked sideways at the hanyou.  
  
"Hickey? What the hell is THAT?" Inuyasha's hand went to his neck.  
  
"A love bite!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"I - DO - NOT!" Inuyasha howled in alarm.  
  
"Yes you do!" Kagome barely got the words out. "Go look in the river if you don't believe me!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to the river and sure enough on his neck was a big red blotch. He didn't remember Kikyou doing -  
  
"AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha's horrified scream echoed through the woods as Kagome ran back to the village, laughing her head off. 


	8. Epilogue

(This was originally part of Chapter Seven, but it was getting too long..so here it is!  
  
Love Potion Number Nine  
  
Epilogue -  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are all right, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken was quite relieved. Sesshoumaru-sama did not act as if anything were different. He only seemed a bit pre-occupied.  
  
They were in mid-air, traveling back to the Western Lands, and Jaken for one would be glad to get there. He'd be even glad to see that brat, Rin.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "What is that stench?"  
  
"Er - stench, Sesshoumaru-sama? I smell no stench!" Jaken tried to hide his nervousness.  
  
A small little smile crossed Sesshoumaru's lips which caused Jaken to rear back his head in alarm. Sesshoumaru smiling? Oh oh! That meant that he was gonna die!  
  
Immediately Jaken did the only thing he could do - grovel and beg.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru-sama! I don't know what came over me! It wasn't MY fault, it was - it was HER fault. She was a witch or something. Your poor Jaken would never consort with ugly tall humans with breasts like rotten melons!"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, resisting the urge to laugh - a feat that seemed to be too easy to give into now. Besides he was sure it would cause Jaken to keel over in shock. He lifted up his hapless retainer and said coolly, "Go take a bath, Jaken."  
  
"Bath? Bath? But we're up - here?"  
  
"EEEEEEYYYYYAAAAA!!" Jaken screamed as Sesshoumaru let him fall into the lake that they were passing over. He plunged into the icy cold waters with a resounding splash. Sesshoumaru peered over to see if Jaken had surfaced which he did.  
  
"Once you're clean you will come back to the castle, Jaken." Sesshoumaru knew that Jaken could hear him despite the distance.  
  
"H - hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.." Jaken crawled on the bank, looking like the world's most miserable youkai. All this because he fell in love...Pah!  
  
Sesshoumaru finally gave into his laughter and then he floated away, letting his thought wander to the wench, Kagome. He had no doubt that he would see her again, since he knew his hanyou brother was an idiot and wouldn't appreciate her at all.  
  
He sighed, thinking about what Sahika had asked him about fools in love. She probably had something to do with the whole thing. Ah well, it was done and he had not the heart to kill her for it.  
  
The youkai-lord headed for home, still thinking about Kagome.  
  
**  
  
When she reached the village, Kagome went straight to Kaede's house, where she was surprised to see not only Kaede seated in the hut but also Sango sitting in a wooden bathtub, scrubbing herself furiously. Sango shrieked and yelled for Kagome to shut the door.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, I see that Sesshoumaru did not hurt you." Kaede said.  
  
"No, no he didn't but - what happened?" She was looking at Sango still rubbing furiously at herself with some home-made soap.  
  
"Jaken!" Sango shuddered.  
  
"Jaken?" Kagome frowned. What did that toad-youkai have to do with anything?  
  
"He - he - oooh! When I see him I will KILL him!"  
  
"Er - what did he do Sango?" Kagome had the feeling that she didn't want to know.  
  
"He chased me around! Said that he was in love with me!" Sango dipped herself under the water and resurfaced.  
  
"Jaken?" Kagome made a disgusted face.  
  
"And he GROPED me! That hentai little green slimy BAKA!" Sango started to scrub at her skin again.  
  
"Euwww.." Kagome said. She had seen Naraku briefly chasing Inuyasha but not Jaken chasing Sango!  
  
"Yes!" Sango grimaced with a shudder. "He said I had breasts like rotten fruit!" She wailed.  
  
"Uh, I guess to him it's a compliment?" Kagome ventured.  
  
"*I* don't think they're rotten at all.." A voice from outside the hut said.  
  
"MIROKU! DON'T YOU DARE!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Priest, go AWAY!" Kaede added.  
  
Kagome shook her head. Today had to have been the weirdest Valentine's day EVER!  
  
"I want to see Kagome!" Shippou wailed from outside.  
  
"Sango's taking a bath.." They heard Miroku say.  
  
"That's RIGHT! So GO AWAY!" Sango's nerves were on edge.  
  
"You obviously need calming after your encounter with Jaken.." Miroku said smoothly. "If everyone would leave the house, then perhaps I could - "  
  
CLUNK! Sango had gotten up and quite accurately chunked the bar of soap at Miroku's head - without exposing herself to his gaze.  
  
"Hentai.." Sango glowered as she got back into the bath.  
  
Kagome noticed how red her skin was and said, "Sango, if you keep scrubbing, you'll scrub your skin off! I have some stuff that really smells good and I bet that'll help."  
  
"Oh would you, Kagome?" Sango looked relieved. Everything from her world always seemed to do things that were not possible here. If she had something that would take the smell of Jaken away from her, she knew it would work.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome smiled, happy to help Sango. "I have some body lotion - it's um vanilla and peaches. It smells very good and it's good for your skin!"  
  
"Thank you, Kagome..you're so nice." Sango got up and took the makeshift towel that Kaede handed her.  
  
"Oh no problem, Sango. I'm glad to do it."  
  
Sango sighed as she wrapped herself in the towel. "The only good thing about all that weirdness was that Miroku and I - well it was wonderful."  
  
"You - didn't?" Kagome was shocked.  
  
"Oh not that!" Sango blushed. "But it was like we loved each other very much. And he didn't grope me once!"  
  
"Wow, that IS love." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I kind of miss that feeling.." Sango sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe it's there. I've seen him look at you sometimes when you're not looking, and it's not one of those nasty looks either."  
  
"You think?" Sango looked surprised.  
  
"I think so!" Kagome was happy to see that Sango was calm once more. "Let me get you that body lotion."  
  
**  
  
Kagome found her bag right where she left it but unfortunately she found a certain hanyou digging through the contents again.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.  
  
Suddenly the hanyou leaped up, a victorious smile on his face. "Ah ha!"  
  
And then started to spray himself all over with the aerosol can he had found in her bag.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Feh! You don't have Naraku all over you!" Inuyasha tried NOT to think about Kaogme and his brother." I bathed in the river and I can still smell him so I'm using your - " He tried to remember the word, "De - odor- rant."  
  
Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha looked annoyed.  
  
"That's not - not deodorant!" Kagome watched Inuyasha's hair curl up a little and stick up.  
  
"Wha - ?" Inuyasha looked at the now empty can.  
  
"It's extra hold curling hair spray!" Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha squirm at the stickiness of the spray.  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHH!!" Inuyasha abruptly threw the can down. His legs! The hair on his legs and his armpits and -  
  
"EEEYYYIII!!" Inuyasha ran screaming back to the river.  
  
Kagome collapsed with hysterical giggles, kneeling down to collect everything in her bag. Serves him right for going through her stuff again! She briefly thought of Sesshoumaru and how different the two brothers were from each other. Her giggles died down somewhat and she sighed dreamily, wondering if his promise to come for her was indeed true. Thinking about it sent delicious shivers down her spine as she put his sash deep into the recesses of his bag. She took her bag and went back to Kaede's hut, smiling at Shippou and Miroku as she passed by.  
  
"Adults are WEIRD!" The little kitsume shook his head.  
  
"Ugh.." Miroku groaned. That soap was HARD!  
  
**  
  
Naraku was alone in his palace of shadows, thinking..thinking of Inuyasha. He scowled. It was bad enough he had to contend with Onigumo's weak human heart regarding that miko, Kikyou, but this?  
  
Still it wasn't like he didn't indulge in appetites, now did he?  
  
Naraku smirked. Inuyasha WAS a cute doggy-boy, and not aloof like his brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
Who knows? Perhaps..  
  
Naraku chuckled evily to himself, his thoughts best left unread by any mortal soul..  
  
**  
  
Kikyou was furious. Well she was usually furious when she thought of Inuyasha. But the fact was that for one short period of time, her soul was not consumed by hate. It puzzled her. Did she still really love Inuyasha?  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
Uh - maybe?  
  
The miko grumbled to herself as her soul-stealing youkai bore her along in the air - and smacked her into a tree..  
  
"OW!"  
  
(a/n: I could NOT resist that! Literal Kikyou bashing! ^_~)  
  
The End! 


	9. Note to readers SEQUEL NEWS and what t...

May 22, 2003

A note to the many readers who have begged for sequels for "Five Days in Tokyo", my 'Earth, Final Conflict stories, and "Love Potion No. 9 …

Here is what happened -  I had 3 chapters of the sequel to "Five Days" when in November of 2002, I had a brain tumor removed. I've gone through radiation and now am taking chemo and therapy. For quite a long time, I couldn't type. Still am not fast as I WAS, but I am getting better at it. Hopefully I can do a sequel to these stories as good or better than the originals! Believe me, I enjoy writing them!

So in plain English, I am working on sequels – depending on what kind of day I've had….

Thanks to everyone who has gotten a kick out of my stories!

Tam


End file.
